<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>and the vizier holds the crown by elenathehun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26093674">and the vizier holds the crown</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenathehun/pseuds/elenathehun'>elenathehun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Female Friendship, Female-Centric, Gen, M/M, Mentors, POV Female Character, Pedaresty, Politics, Sarutobi Hiruzen's Mother, Shimura Danzo's Mother, Succession Disputes, War</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:39:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,863</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26093674</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenathehun/pseuds/elenathehun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A succession crisis in the middle of a war is the exact opposite of a good idea.  But when it came to Uchiha Kagami, Tobirama was the king of bad ideas, and had been for years.  Luckily, Mito has contingency plans in place for virtually any problem; Tobirama’s last misguided wish is nothing against her desire to carry out Hashirama’s will - and her own.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Senju Hashirama/Uzumaki Mito, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Kagami (mentioned)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. "Have you lost your damn mind?"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowind/gifts">crowind</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/theroadkillcafe/gifts">theroadkillcafe</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have flagged this story for non-graphic discussion of a relationship based on a form of <a href="http://wiki.samurai-archives.com/index.php?title=Shudo">historical pedaresty</a>.  Please keep that in mind before you read further.  I originally wrote <a href="https://elenathehun.tumblr.com/post/172436663490/hi-if-its-not-too-late-to-ask-and-youre-okay">the first installment of this story</a> over two years ago, and realized this summer that I actually did have a larger story about the fallout from this relationship.  It was originally posted in my <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/8742286/chapters/20042632">Shipping Drabbles</a> story, but I have deleted the chapter there and posted it here instead.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>A decade prior to Senju Tobirama’s death at the hands of the Kinkaku Force</i>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Have you lost your damn <i>mind</i>?"  Hashirama asked intently.  "Don't mistake this for a rhetorical question, brother.  The Lady Akimichi is threatening to leave the village, and take all her clan with her, vows or no vows-"</p>
<p>"That's treason," Tobirama replied, as insouciant as ever.  "And anyway, where will they go?  Nothing's unclaimed-"</p>
<p>Upon hearing this disrespectful response, Hashirama merely released his chakra from his tightly-wound control.  It was like a raincloud breaking upon the earth, and his brother went still and quiet from the force of it all - both from the chakra pressing heavily upon his own senses, and the newly-sprouted trees springing up from underfoot and twining about his body like a living cage.  Hashirama felt his bones melt from the exertion; only Mito's timely support kept him standing upright.  It was perhaps fortunate that the three of them were alone in the little copse of trees that Hashirama cultivated around his tower; it would not have looked good to see the God of Shinobi being half-carried to a chair by his wife.  </p>
<p>"My honored husband simply means to comment on how unlike you this behavior is," Mito said ever-so-sweetly as she guided Hashirama to the folding chair she'd summoned out of one of her many scrolls.  "Honored brother-in-law."</p>
<p>Only someone intimately familiar with Mito would know that saccharine tone for deadly poison.  Tobirama was one such person, and he flushed red from rage at her words.  Their friendship had never recovered from Tobirama's experiments in raising the dead.  Mito had called it both a betrayal of her instruction and a betrayal of good sense.  As much as Hashirama loved his brother... He had to agree.  What had he been thinking?</p>
<p>He’d been saying that a lot about Tobirama’s actions over the last few years.  This was only the most recent of many, many lapses in judgement.</p>
<p>"I assigned you those students because their families were among the first to join with us, and I wanted to honor them, and show others the fruit of Senju support," Hashirama said tiredly, finally settling in his chair.  "But all you've done is set the people's tongues wagging again about our family and our supposed Uchiha obsession.  A callow youth as a lover, Tobirama, and damn the other two boys for not being to your refined taste-!"  </p>
<p>"He and I are well-fitted," Tobirama said stubbornly, still caught in the branches of Hashirama’s trees.  "He will be a worthy apprentice.  Have the Uchiha made a complaint?  I'm sure they haven't, and their support is worth twice that of the Shimura and the Akimichi."</p>
<p>"Now," Mito murmured throatily at Hashirama’s side.  "Will that always be so?  The Akimichi has taken to peace like birds to the air; It seems as though every woman in that clan is either pregnant, or recovering from a pregnancy.  And you shouldn't underestimate the Shimura, either; they may be dying out, but even a dying animal will attack before the end."</p>
<p>Tobirama had no response to that, but he wouldn't; aside from their own pregnant mother, he'd never had any interest in the lives of women or children.  Even his own niece was an alien creature to him; only now she was lettered did he deign to speak with her.</p>
<p>"You will keep the Uchiha boy as your apprentice," Hashirama finally said.  "And when I say that, I mean you to actually teach him to survive; his family's favor will turn quickly enough if he dies from your negligence.  Do you understand?"</p>
<p>Tobirama nodded sullenly.  "And the Shimura and Akimichi boys?"</p>
<p>"You care about them now, after the damage is done?" Hashirama said in disbelief.  "Mito will take over their training.  I should have just designated the whole lot of them to her care to begin with.  You haven't been engaged in the workings of this village for years, I don't know why I thought this would change you..." </p>
<p>A muscle in Tobirama's jaw jumped; if he wasn't biting his tongue, he was near it.  </p>
<p>"My dedication to our dream should never be in doubt, brother," Tobirama said forcefully.  "And I tire of your accusations of neglect.  When have I ever not done what was necessary for us all?" </p>
<p>Tobirama didn't bother to wait for an answer.  A deft twist of his chakra, and he was free of Hashirama’s prison, a stone left in his place.  He left with only a shallow bow, and Hashirama felt his heart constrict.  When had his precious brother changed?  In the end, his father had been right: Hashirama's dream had ended up separating him from all his friends and family: Itama to death, Madara to despair, and now Tobirama to apathy. </p>
<p>"Where did I go wrong?" he found himself asking helplessly.</p>
<p>"You didn't," his wife replied, as no-nonsense as ever. "But all the same, I will be glad when the Sarutobi boy is old enough to take over for you."</p>
<p>"He's barely fourteen years old," Hashirama said wearily.  "I'm not sure I will be able to live another five years longer, let alone ten."</p>
<p>His words were too blunt; even in the corner of his eye, Hashirama could see Mito's lovely jaw clench at the reminder of his growing infirmity.  But after a moment, she turned and deliberately placed her palm against his cheek and turned his face towards hers. </p>
<p>"Then trust in me," she said intently, as fierce as the day he met her.  "Trust that I will be able to find a cure for what ails you.  Failing that, trust that after you are gone, I will remain - and Tobirama will remember who your desired successor is, even if only by my prodding."</p>
<p>"Do you so swear?" Hashirama asked seriously. Mito only smiled at him, every inch the terror she had been when they had married so many years before. </p>
<p>"I do."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. "Hey, have you seen the...? Oh."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Time keeps slipping ever on - not that Biwako notices. Or: the last gasp of peace in the Village Hidden in the Leaves, before war unsheathes it's sword once more.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>Two years prior to Senju Tobirama’s death at the hands of the Kinkaku Force</i>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>By unspoken prior agreement, Team 14 departed the Hokage's Tower as one unit before going their separate ways - Torifu toward his Clan's holdings on the south side of the village, Danzo toward his mother's office in the subterranean warren beneath the Tower, and Biwako toward Lord First's estate.  It was perhaps overly-cautious, but Biwako thought that one could never be too careful when in Lord Second's domain, especially given her team was perpetually out of favor with the man.  Oh, Tobirama was as loyal to the Village as they came - otherwise Lord First would not have elected his brother to become his replacement - but common loyalty didn't preclude disagreements, political or otherwise. The shadow of Uchiha Kagami's scandalous apprenticeship hung over their team even today, and even though the Akimichi and Shimura Clans professed themselves satisfied with Master Mito's solution, there was still...tension.  Like many powerful men and women, Lord Second did not like reminders of past failures walking about, and that was precisely why Team 14 would never gain his favor.  </p>
<p>Biwako never regretted earning Tobirama's ire by taking Kagami's place on Team 14.  Master Mito's tutelage was worth it all by itself, especially for a female scion of a minor clan. </p>
<p>Lord First's home was exactly as it had always been, at least in Biwako's memory - a ramshackle tower surrounded by chakra-fed trees on the western edge of the village.  To anyone who wasn't aware of the primary resident, it looked like an easy target.  In reality, it was a death trap.  It was, without a doubt, the most fiercely protected part of the village.  The forest itself was as dangerous as any man-made weapon under the control of the man many called the God of Shinobi - and maybe more so, given his current physical limitations.  Lady Mito had added her own personal touch to the defenses by augmenting many of the native insects to preposterous levels, and then releasing them into the wild.  Biwako could attest to their danger first-hand - Master Mito had used that project to first teach their team the basics of sealing, and then used the products to test their situational awareness and physical prowess.  Biwako still had the scars from the experience.</p>
<p>There were no guards at the base of the tower, but there was also no door.  A foreign infiltrator would try to climb up towards the windows.  That would be a mistake, and a fatal one at that.  Lord First and Master Mito had made the Tower together, and the seals inscribed into the very walls were very, very dangerous.  Instead, Biwako pricked her thumb until a drop of blood welled up, and pressed it against the wall.  A minute later, an opening formed in the base of the tower, and she walked right inside - to bedlam, of course.</p>
<p>"No, you are not charging into goddamn Stone and challenging the Tsuchikage to a duel, you idiot!" Utatane looked about as flustered as she ever did, which is to say: not very much at all.  Apparently Team 3's mission to Earth had gone about as well as Team 14's mission to Lightning.  Biwako nodded to the other woman as she passed by, and the other woman dipped her head in acknowledgement.  Sarutobi, on the other hand, didn't pay Biwako any mind, just scowled deeper and threw his hands up in the air.</p>
<p>"Well, I don't see you providing any better i-"</p>
<p>"An assassination would be better by far," Biwako said, turning back to face them from the doorway into the rest of the Tower, and <i>grinning</i> at Sarutobi's offended face before slipping through the doorway to the stairs running up the rest of the tower.  Mitokado was coming downstairs, and Biwako waited patiently for him to pass.</p>
<p>"An assassination isn’t a bad idea," Mitokado said.  Unlike Hiruzen and Utatane, he looked like a mile of bad road; knowing his team, he'd probably had to do the lion's share of the actual infiltration, and he had to be exhausted.  "Something to consider, anyway.  How was Cloud?"</p>
<p>"About as fruitful as your time in Stone, it appears," Biwako replied, her smile twisting into something much darker.  "Going somewhere?"</p>
<p>"Home," Mitokado said succinctly.  "We've made our report, and I want a bath and a meal, in that order.  We'll meet up later?"</p>
<p>Biwako nods as she climbs the stairs.  "You know it.  Training ground 17, tomorrow morning?"</p>
<p>"We'll be there," Mitokado promised, Utatane and Sarutobi calling out their agreement from the antechamber, before enveloping Mitokado into their squabble.  Their dynamic has never made much sense to Biwako, but they'd been taught by Lord First personally, and he was an <i>ebullient</i> man even in the worst of times.  </p>
<p>Ebullient was not a word that could be applied to Master Mito in any circumstance.</p>
<p>Biwako climbed up the staircase that wound along the tower, passing by storerooms and offices and meeting rooms - all the public areas for guests.  At the very top was another plain wall, with a seal inscribed into the wood at shoulder-height.  Biwako bent over and stared at the center of the rune with her right eye; as usual, the seal lit up as she was identified, and another doorway seamlessly opened in the wall.  Biwako walked into yet another kind of bedlam - a calmer sort than Team 3's bedlam, but bedlam nevertheless.</p>
<p>"Hey, have you seen the...?  Oh."  Lord First said.  He was crouching in front of the cabinet that held all his ninjutsu scrolls, and he peered at Biwako in delighted surprise.  "My dear, come quick!  One of your little ducklings has arrived to report in."</p>
<p>"I think you're mistaken, love," Master Mito called out, voice a little distant. She's in their bedroom, from what Biwako can hear.  "My students have never been akin to ducklings in their life, and you're taking your life into your hands if you refer to them as such."</p>
<p>"She's right, sir," Biwako said with a sly smile, utterly assured that Lord First will take it in the spirit it is meant.  "We're more like goslings than ducklings, sir - and geese <i>bite</i>."</p>
<p>Lord First burst into laughter at that, dropping a scroll, and Biwako picked it up for him before he could bend down and get it himself.  He was having a good day, today - but Biwako had been added to his treatment team a year ago, and she knew better than most how few his truly good days were, and how often seemingly-good days could turn into very bad days indeed.  </p>
<p>"Oh, now you've done it," Master Mito said, far closer than before.  She swept through the doorway from the bedroom in her usual jewel-toned robes, hands hidden in her sleeves.  She only took them out of position when she stepped next to Lord First and put a hand on his elbow, guiding him over to the table on the other side of the room.  She was an elegant woman, Biwako thought, and not for the first time despaired of ever successfully emulating the older woman.  Biwako was always most herself in a surgical suite, up to her elbows in offal and blood.  She just felt awkward in finery, like she was play-acting at nobility.</p>
<p>"Don't lollygag, Biwako," Master Mito snapped impatiently, wrapping Lord First in a quilt before settling down beside him, placing her hand within her husband's.  His fingers looked skeletal to Biwako's eyes, but Master Mito displayed nothing but affection in her answering grasp.  "I do believe you have a report to give on the situation in Cloud."</p>
<p>Biwako knelt before her teachers, bowed in respect, and began her report.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. "Well this is awkward..."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Senju Toka returns home from an unfinished war, and is immediately embroiled in political conspiracy.  What else is new?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>A fortnight after Senju Tobirama’s death at the hands of the Kinkaku Force</i>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>Tobirama's death doesn’t end the war.  Well, this most recent war, anyway.  The youngsters call it The War, and to them, it deserves the definite article: it is the only war they have ever known, these half-grown children with children of their own.  Toka, on the other hand, is on the wrong side of fifty, and has all the aching joints and sore bones to prove it.  It's a war, and probably not the last one, and it’s not over with yet - but nearly so.  </p>
<p>However, if she's very, very lucky, and very, very clever, it's the last war she'll ever see.</p>
<p>Leaf's stockade appears out of the forest in a flash of sunlight; a neat trick, Toka will admit, but a little obvious to her eyes.  Even so, she stops for a moment, and just marvels at the sight: a wall.  An actual, permanent wall, made of stone and chakra-reinforced wood, surrounding a town.  She's struck by the sight every time she returns, and it's been over twenty years.</p>
<p>Out in the borderlands, it's hard to remember Hashirama made his childhood dream come true.  Here, in the heart of the forest he created, on the land they'd conquered and defended with blood, it's impossible to forget.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Of course, no sooner does she report in at the Tower to one of the crippled men who handles the administration of the village, than she is redirected to the Council room.</p>
<p>"The Council?" she asks, a little disbelieving.  "Most of the Council of Clans are out fighting the war - there can’t be more than three members still in the village!"</p>
<p>"That's as may be, but the summons still stands," the man replies, using the stump of his right hand to hold down sheets as he stamped with his left.  "I'm sure you still remember where the Council room is, Lady Senju.  It wouldn't do to keep the Lady Uzumaki waiting."</p>
<p>Ah.  Well, that changed things.  Toka chuckled a little, as she turned towards the Council room, aware of the dirt caked in the creases of her palms and knuckles.  How like Mito, to arrange a meeting where one party could never be anything but off-center.</p>
<p>Or rather, how like the Lady Uzumaki, leader of the Senju in all but name.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Mito was sitting at the head of the empty Council table, dressed in robes of mint-green, copper hair loose and flowing.  The scene was expertly arranged, Toka would give her that - how many times had she seen Hashirama take that exact same pose while waiting for the Clan Heads to file in?  Too many for this farce to work on her.  Toka had never been prone to base sentimentality.  She had always shared that facet of her personality with Tobirama, Sage rest his soul.  </p>
<p>Except even Tobirama had succumbed to base sentimentality at the end, and what a fine mess that had become.  Well, the northern front, and every cock-up involved in it, was under Hiruzen’s control now, and hopefully Toka would be able to hash out this disaster privately before it got all over the village.</p>
<p>"Well, this is a little awkward-," Toka started to say, only to stop when a golden head popped up from under the table, brown eyes blinking from the dust.  </p>
<p>"Aunt Toka," the child shrieked, and Toka blinked as the girl scrambled over to hug her knees.  Surely this wasn't little Tsunade?  She'd been all of three when Hashirama had passed and the war had begun, and mostly non-verbal except when it came to gambling.  Toka patted her little cousin's head briefly, before bending over and picking Tsunade up.  Toka noted approvingly that Tsunade didn't flinch from the blood and grime on her armor; good.  No self-respecting Senju should avoid the effects of a  little honest work.  </p>
<p>"Where have you been, Aunt Toka?  Were you fighting in Sand, or in Grass?  Are you back forever now, or are you going back to fight some more?" Tsunade blurted out directly into her ears, one hand clutching her shoulder pauldron, and Toka laughed.</p>
<p>"Oh, my dear girl, I've missed you!  I was in both Sand and Grass, and Waterfall besides, and I’ve just returned from Lightning, and I can't recommend any of those places, darling - they aren’t anything compared to home.  As for how long I'll be here..." and here Toka slanted a look at Mito, still playing the role of the serious Clan Head.  "I suspect that's up to your honorable grandmother."</p>
<p>And at that, Tsunade twisted her head around to look at her grandmother.  In profile, she looked like nobody so much as a fiercely expectant Kawarama, and Toka felt a pang at that reminder.  He'd been the closest to her in age out of all of the cousins, and as clever and bold as anything.  It was hard to believe he'd been dead nearly fifty years now.  She could only hope that Tsunade would outlive him, would outlive them all.  It was what Hashirama had wanted, after all. </p>
<p>"Don't look at me that way, Tsunade," Mito ordered irritably.  "And you shouldn't act so casual with your Aunt when she's here on official business, it's  not befitting of a Clan Heir."</p>
<p>"You met Hashirama as a child, didn't you?"  Toka snorted.</p>
<p>Mito shrugged.  "I met you as well, so I know she can be decorous if she tries."</p>
<p>"A compliment from you?  Now I know you want something," Toka riposted, and Tsunade giggled in agreement.</p>
<p>Mito smiled thinly.  "Nothing but your presence.  I have some old business to handle before the investiture of a new Kage, and what can be more official than having our new Jounin Commander act as witness?"</p>
<p>"I think you made that title up, but sure.  Why not?"  Toka grinned widely, and put Tsunade down before pulling out a chair.  Mito had a plan; that was good.  Now to see if they could pull it off.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This was <a href="https://elenathehun.tumblr.com/post/188643859615/well-this-is-awkward-tokamito">originally posted as a one-shot</a> in October 2019; eventually, I realized it would fit in perfectly as a transition scene for this story, and was re-written to reflect that.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. fait accompli</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>How the sausage gets made, in a village with many families, many interests, and many, <i>many</i> enemies.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“This is an unexpected visit, Lady Shimura,” Sarutobi Eri said, conscious, as she always was, of the many ears listening to her words.  Most of them she knew by name and sight, and thus could negate their influence - but it paid to be careful, even inside the village walls.  “I would have thought the front with Mist would still require your personal attention - or do you bring news regarding the blockade?”</p>
<p>Especially, she feared, inside the village walls.  Peace was not quite the balm Senju Hashirama had spoken of all those years ago, when wooing her husband to his cause - but then again, she’d been skeptical even then.  Time had only borne out the truth of those amorphous worries.</p>
<p>“Ah, what’s a surprise visit between sisters?  I do bring news, but it is of a delicate nature,” Takara-no-kimi said with a smile, hazel eyes darting around Eri’s parlor. Her survey complete, she met Eri’s eyes and raised her eyebrows expectantly.  It was one of <i>those</i> visits, then. Eri only sighed in response, before moving her hands through the signs for a family technique Eri had used far too often since the war began. The shadows in the corners of the room crept closer and closer to Eri, and lapped like water at the feet of her robes, crawling up Takara’s greaves like dye.  In an instant, the both of them were in a realm of darkness.</p>
<p>Alone together for the first time in years - since Eri’s husband had died, in fact, and Takara had rushed over in a show of sisterly support Eri had never expected.  </p>
<p>“Well, if people weren’t already talking about your visit, they certainly will now,” Eri said flatly.  “What is the news that has brought you running to my side?  It can’t be anything good.”</p>
<p>“It isn’t.  Senju Tobirama has been killed by the Kinkaku Force,” Takara replied, lips pressed into a firm line.  “The fool chose his lover as his successor before he died.”</p>
<p>Fuck.  <i>Fuck!</i></p>
<p>"How many people know about this?" Eri asked, mind racing.</p>
<p>The information that Senju Tobirama, curse his name, had chosen Uchiha Kagami as his candidate for succession, instead of Eri's own son, the boy chosen by Lord First to succeed him in leading the village - yes, that qualified as grave news.  Damn the man to hell, if he wasn't already there.  What had he been <i>thinking</i>?</p>
<p>"More than I'd like, thanks to your boy," Takara said acerbically.  "He didn't assassinate his rival before returning to Toka’s Second Command, which speaks well for his character but poorly for his political instincts.  But not as bad as it could be. The only witnesses were the escort guard, as far as I know they ensured Uchiha was unable to speak publicly.  At least that’s the message my son was able to get out via the dream eaters.”</p>
<p>Eri clenched her fists within her sleeves.  That sounded exactly like her boy. Hiruzen was too soft by half - not that any of his yearmates were any better.  Something about living in one place and never going to war until adulthood had changed them, and as much as Eri was happy for the changes, it made life damnably difficult for her sometimes.</p>
<p>At least his cousin was with him.  They had a fraught relationship, but Danzo was a practical boy.  The easiest route to power was through Hiruzen, and he would protect his investment into that access.</p>
<p>"Why are you here, Takara?" Eri asked sharply.  "It's unlike you to come all this way to merely pass along information, no matter how...important."</p>
<p>"I came back for the Council our dear widowed terror will undoubtedly call," Takara snorted.  "Senju Toka returned from the northern front a spare day ago, and has been sequestered with Mito since she returned.  They'll call it tonight, mark my words, and I am not being left out of the decision that will chart the course of the village for the next decade."</p>
<p>Ah.  Eri should have known - what else could have pulled her dear baby sister away from the front, aside from power?</p>
<p>"What, precisely, does Uzumaki Mito want from me?" Eri asks, more exhausted than she can remember.  “I had thought she supported Hiruzen’s claim…”</p>
<p>“She does,” Takara said.  “But apparently no one else wants to elect a 23-year-old to supreme leader of our military forces.  At least not yet.”</p>
<p>“Yes, because our beloved Second had such wonderful judgement as a man grown!”  Eri shouted.  It echoed a bit, in the place of shadow she had brought them to.</p>
<p>Takara only smirked, as insufferable as she’d been as a girl.  "There you are.  I'd been wondering where Nara Eri had disappeared to.  Guess she was there all along."</p>
<p>Eri sighed, and didn't bother to hide it.  Her birth clan had never been a secret, but when a woman rules as a regent for her minor son, certain aspects of her background need to be downplayed or obscured.  That, at least, was something Nara Takara should understand just as well, given her stewardship of the Shimura clan over the past fifteen years.</p>
<p>"But you’re right, age obviously doesn’t imply judgement," Teruko said.  "But right or wrong, we still need a unanimous decision, because we are still at war on three borders, and we cannot afford even a hint of internal dissent.  The Uchiha are the obvious hold-outs.  They are still internally divided between Madara's faction and the deserters, but they'll unite right quick for one of their own.  We need time, Eri.  Tobirama...he was supposed to survive this war."</p>
<p>"Well, he didn't," Eri said flatly.  "And I begin to think Lord First made a terrible mistake when he chose his brother to act as the steward for succession.  He should have chosen Hiruzen to begin with, and made Mito his regent until the Council of Clans judged him ready to take full command."</p>
<p>"Funnily enough, that’s a more common opinion than you might think..." Takara said, and bent her head closer still.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Three days later, Uzumaki Mito called the Council of Clans, and was formally invested as the Third Fire Shadow of the Village Hidden Among the Leaves.  Eri's son was formally promoted to General of the Second Command; Senju Toka, in her newly-created role as jounin commander, was going to the coast with Eri’s own sister to put an end to the Mist nin offense once and for all.  Hiruzen will be left to prosecute the war against Cloud alone.  It's a public vote of confidence in her son's abilities.  Now he just needs to follow through and actually force the Cloud nin to sue for peace.</p>
<p>Seven years.  Her son will be thirty in seven years.  That's more than enough time to make a name for himself and fulfill his obligations to the Clan before becoming their Fourth Hokage.  </p>
<p>"Lady Sarutobi, please remain, " Mito said when all other business was concluded and the other Clan Heads were filing out of the circular Council room. Once they left, the other woman made the sign of the Rat, and privacy seals blazed into place along every available surface, burning painfully bright before dimming to a more manageable glow.  </p>
<p>"Here are potential marriage candidates for your son," Lord Third said, and pushed a pile of dossiers towards Eri.  The top candidate was Mito's student, the medic from some minor clan.  Eri had no doubt the other candidates weren't similarly linked to Mito, either by blood or training.</p>
<p>"You can take your time, or present your own candidates for his marriage," Mito said quietly.  "But I would prefer for him to have an heir of his body in the Academy by the time of his investiture."</p>
<p>"I will discuss it with him when he returns from the Northern front," Eri replied.  "I'm sure he'll take to his responsibilities to his Clan as splendidly as he's taken to his responsibilities to the Village."</p>
<p>"I expect nothing less from the man my husband chose as his heir," Mito said graciously.  "As for the other matter...?"</p>
<p>"I would be pleased to foster Uchiha Sakuyo among my household until such a time she can formally apprentice with my son," Eri responded.  She could see exactly how Mito intended for succession to pass from leader to leader in the future.  The Uchiha could no doubt see it as well, their famed vision being what it was.  The promise of a Lord Fifth for their clan in a few decades was an appealing one for sure.  Far more appealing than Senju Tobirama's scandalously young lover, with his peculiar notions regarding clan loyalty and a family history that included his branch of the family deserting their clan during Uchiha Madara's last futile war against the Senju.</p>
<p>“If that will be all, Lord Third, I believe I will go and pay my respects to the Uchiha before the day is out,” Eri said, rising from her seat and bowing to their new leader.</p>
<p>"Lady Sarutobi,"  MIto said,  a rare expression of unease creasing her elegant brow.  "Eri.  Thank you for your service to the Village.  You are a cornerstone of the Village, and we are well aware that we could not stand without your support."</p>
<p>"You flatter me, Lord Third,” Eri replied.  “But I thank you for the honor you have done me and my clan.”</p>
<p>Eri turns and walks away, and the words are like ashes on her tongue.  The honor was to be Hiruzen’s <i>coronation</i>; anything else is a mere consolation prize.  No matter - her son <i>will</i> rise to rule.  Eri will settle for nothing else.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And that's a wrap!   I enjoyed expanding upon this prompt and writing an alternate history of the election of the Third Hokage.  You can think of this as a spiritual successor to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/7380916/chapters/16765882">"Best Case Scenario"</a>, which covers similar territory.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>